jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Jem and The Holograms, Issue 8
Viral, Part 2 is the 8th issue of the Jem and the Holograms comic book, published by IDW Publishing. It was published on October 14, 2015. It features the second part of the three part story Viral. Official synopsis “Viral,” Part 2! JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS finish their new video with holographic supercomputer SYNERGY’s help and prepare for a house party celebrating the video’s world wide launch. Meanwhile, THE MISFITS bristle under the new management of… ERIC RAYMOND! Plot Jerrica, Shana, Kimber and Aja are watching a recording of their new music video for MoreMoreMore. They have used Synergy to do some amazing special effects, and are really excited about the result. Kimber suggests they should write a song about Synergy, but the other girls remind her that Synergy has to stay top secret, because if the technology got into the wrong hands it could be disastrous. In their studio, The Misfits are practicing Stormers new song, which she wrote in the bookstore in Issue #7. Pizzazz argues that it's too much of a ballad, and that they need to up the tempo. Stormer gets angry about her opinions being ignored. Pizzazz tells her that she understands that Stormer is upset about it because it's a song about Kimber. She compromises that while it won't fit on the album they're recording unless they speed it up, if she wants it to be a ballad, they can see if it will fit on the next album. Elisa Harcourt sends The Misfits a video call. She tells them that Eric has arranged for them to go on a West Coast tour, but warns them that they're still on probation, and that they're forbidden from any more bad behavior. Pizzazz asks her who the opening act for the tour will be, and Elise tells her that she's working on it, and ends the call. Elise's intercom beeps, and her assistant tells her that Jerrica is there to see her. At their home, Jerrica is trying to organize a ton of party invitations. Everybody is too busy to help her, and she's stressed. She tells Aja and Shana to sign their contracts and go. Reading them, they see it's for 5x5 Records, the same label The Misfits are signed to. They ask Jerrica if she's sure that's a good idea to be on the same label, and Jerrica snaps at them because she can't handle her workload. They agree she probably knows what's best for them. At Pizzazz's house, she is a multiplayer online game with a 9 year old boy called Pablo. She's interrupted by a visit from Clash, who tells her she found a promotional poster for Jem and The Holograms in her cousin Video's bedroom. The Holograms are having a costume Halloween party at the Bentons' House in a weeks time to debut their new music video. The party is exclusive, with a password to get in - but Clash has managed to get them the password. Meanwhile, Eric visits Techrat, who is getting stressed because he can't hack into Jem and The Holograms' system. He tells Eric that it's so sophisticated that it's like an A.I., and keeps rewriting itself faster than he can break through it. Techrat suggests he might be able to hack in easier if he were on site, and Eric tells him that he might be able to help with that. The issue ends with The Misfits crashing The Holograms' party in Skeleton Halloween costumes. Characters Major characters The Holograms *Jerrica Benton *Kimber *Aja *Shana The Misfits *Pizzazz *Stormer *Roxy *Jetta Side characters *Eric Raymond *Techrat *Elise Mentioned *Video *Pablo Category:Comic book issues Category:Comics Category:IDW Publishing